The Life Of
by Kazan Funka
Summary: This is the story of how Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke came to be and how they came to be together. NARUSASU, AU, warnings inside! Rated M for later chapters!
1. We're Pregnant!

_**New multi chapter! This one will hopefully be updated every two to three days! Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see and I'll try squeeze it in there!**_

_**Disclaimer: *sob*Naru-Kun, Daisuke! Pfft, I own nothing*sob***_

_**Summary: The tale of how Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke came to be and how they came together.**_

_**Warnings: Lousy humor, swearing, male on male relations**_

_**Chapter one: We're pregnant!**_

"Minato! Feet off the table! Goodness, you'd think I was married to an animal." The fiery red head, Uzumaki Kushina sighed. She focused her glaring blue eyes onto the object of her happiness and headaches. She had married her blond, tanned, blue eyed hubby, Namikaze Minato three years previous. They had fallen in love during high school and had been sweethearts ever since. Her mother had been less than accepting when she brought home Minato for the first time. Surprised to say Tsunade had tried to punch a hole in both their skulls, it had gotten even worse when she noticed the rings adorning each of their left hand ring fingers.

_"Married?" She had yelled, flabbergasted. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend never mind a husband!"_

Kushina laughed at the memory. She had escaped with being grounded, Minato however hadn't been so lucky. She remembered how her mother had grabbed him by the ear and literally thrown him off the front porch where he proceeded to land on his face. Kushina had to listen to his constant bitching over his bruised ear and black eye as she nursed him back to health.  
Eventually though, Tsunade wavered and welcomed Minato as a member of the family, he still got the odd beating from her mother every now and again though, just to keep him in line. Whether it be from Tsunade or Kushina, he still learns a painful lesson. Kushina had gotten her brute strength from her mother after all, although you wouldn't know it from her appearance. Her slim, Five foot three frame was hardly intimidating.

"Honey, it's only your mother that's visiting, calm down...In fact...Scratch that, you better get your ass moving and get this place cleaned up." Minato snorted in giggles. He raised his arms in defence as a fluffy duster was aimed at his head. He scanned the room, it was spotless, just like it always was. He signed and shook his head, his spiky blond hair bouncing with the movements. "What do you want me to dust with...This?" He asked with an amused look shot towards his wife, holding the pink duster in hand.

"Everything." Kushina answered shortly and proclaimed that she had a bathroom that she had yet to scrub. Minato watched her retreating form and smiled. It had taken him long and weary to catch the attention of Uzumaki Kushina and it was time that he wouldn't have spent any other way.

_"Yo, Kushina! How about a date?" Minato asked the girl of his affection._

_"How about no?" His affection had answered._

_He wouldn't give up._

Minato laughed. True enough, he hadn't given up and he won the heart of the most beautiful girl in town. Now, years on from their first date, they were married and living in their own two bedroom house in the suburbs of Tokyo. Life was good and it was only going to get better.  
His father had been elated to find out that he had a wife, especially a wife with a mother that herself looked young and fit enough to be in her late twenties, with a bosom that Jiraiya had only dreamed of burying his head in plus the fact that Tsunade's were one hundred percent natural had Minato's father patting his back and throwing him a beer in celebration. Trying to sweet talk Kushina into giving him her mother's number had Jiraiya nursing his own wounds much like Minato himself at the hands of the busty blond.  
He sighed with a smile at the fond memories. Looking around the room he swiped the duster over the wooden coffee table which was the closest thing he could reach without having to move from his current standing place.

"Honey! I'm done dusting!" He yelled with a grin. She didn't have to know that he hadn't actually dusted anything, unless you count the clear line you could now see on the coffee table...Maybe he should at least finish the table off so it didn't look so glaringly obvious that he had done a half assed job.

"If I find out you're lying Namikaze Minato I can assure that the couch will be a safe haven for you for at least a month." Kushina warned as she entered the living room. She looked around the room, her eyes squinting, trying to find evidence to use against her husband. "Hm, I suppose I'll it's fine, to your standard of cleaning anyway."

_Ding Dong_

Kushina's eyes flew open, her mother couldn't be here already!

"Minato answer the door! Be polite! Take her coat and for the love of God, don't tell any of your jokes, please, they suck, they really do. Now go!" She gave a quick peck to his lips before shoving him in direction of the front door. Minato nodded, barely understanding a word of his wife's rushed instructions, he gave her ass a friendly tap as she turned to go and remove her apron and rubber gloves. He was rewarded with a friendly slap to his chiselled jaw.

He opened the front door, nursing his now reddened cheek. Tsunade stood on the other side, arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Took you long enough boy." She said as she pushed him aside and made her way inside. Minato sighed, in all the years he had been with her daughter, Tsunade had never called him by his name, it was always 'boy' this and 'boy' that. Minato grumbled under his breath as he closed the door, turning to face the guest of his house he put on a smile and spoke politely.

"Tsunade, how nice to see you, please, let me take your coat." He offered, he was graciously turned down as Tsunade removed her own coat and placed it on the rack. "Kushina should be through in a minute. Just make yourself at home." Minato informed as he left to find out just exactly where his wife was. His search lead him to the kitchen. Kushina was frantically placing tea and biscuits on a tray, fiddling around with the setting so it was presented properly, her mother's visits always made her nervous, this one more so than others.

"It's fine 'Shi." Minato smiled, hoping the pet name for her would maybe calm a few of her obvious nerves. Kushina sighed and ran her hands through her long red hair.

"I'm just scared, I mean, what will she say? What if she's outraged and...And...-" Minato silenced her with a kiss.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." He smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Now I'd get those biscuits out to her before she starts chewing on the coffee table." He laughed. Kushina hit him in the arm but smiled along with him. She lifted the tray, Minato opening the door for her as her hands were full.

The tray was placed on the immaculate coffee table in front of Tsunade who sat in Minato's favourite spot on the couch. Kushina and Minato stood at the opposite side of the table, Minato's strong arms wrapped around Kushina's waist.

"Mother?" Kushina said timidly. Tsunade's looked up from the tea she was drinking with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Tsunade said sharply, she didn't like that boy one bit.

"I..._We_ have something that we want to tell you." Kushina paused. "...I'm pregnant."

The proud look in her daughter's eyes and the adoration in the boy's even had Tsunade smiling behind her cup.

_**D'awwww! Are all of you dying of cuteness? I thought so, when you wake up could you maybe leave me a little review? I'll love you if you could give me some feedback, it's be very much appreciated.**_


	2. Take It Back!

_**AN: A new chapter! This time we focus on our favourite little Uchiha! Enjoy! You've hopefully already read the warnings!**_

_**Chapter Two: Take it back**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh~! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, just keep pushing and breathing."

"Shove your pushing and breathing! It fucking hurts!"

"Breath~ Hee, hee, hoo, hoo, just like that."

"I swear if you ever come near me with_ baby making tendencies_ again, I'll castrate you Uchiha Fugaku!"

...

"That's just the gas and air talking dear." Fugaku said to his wife, his lovely Mikoto wouldn't really castrate him...He hoped.

"She isn't on gas and air, it was far too late to give her any." One of the attending nurses informed him.

All hope was lost for Uchiha Fuaku and his testicles.

"One last push ! That's it! Breath in and give me a nice bug push! You're doing great! Come on! That's it!" The room fell silent save for Mikoto's heavy breathing and cries of the new born baby. Fugaku watched, his heart beating loudly and quickly as he watched the nurses wrap the small child in blankets and hand the little bundle to his wife. Her breathing still heavy, her forehead covered in sweat and her hair an absolute mess (trust me, she wouldn't have left the house without making sure her hair was looking good) she still managed to smile at the newest addition to her family.

"Isn't he gorgeous Fu?" Mikoto panted as she outstretched her tired arms and passed the baby to her husband. Fugaku took a gentle hold of his new born son. His smile was smaller than his wife's but it was filled with pride and joy just the same.

"Yeah...He really is. What should we call him?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his pale, black haired son. "I like Sasuke." He said. Mokito smiled, her eyes closing of the own accord, she was exhausted, six hours of labour, damn right she was going to sleep.

"Sasuke sounds nice." She yawned as she turned her head, her eyes closed she feel asleep for some well deserved rest.  
"You like that name? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Fugaku cooed to Sasuke.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaah~!_

"Nurse!"

~Time skip~

"What is_ that?_" Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku, sneered. He didn't like the look of that thing in his mother's arms. "I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for this. Take it away." He glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Why would his mother and father bring him one of these? His birthday was a while away and Christmas was even further. Tch, he knew it, his mother and father had completely lost the plot.

"It's not a toy Itachi, he's your little brother, Sasuke." Mikoto sighed, she hoped Itachi would have taken it a little better, maybe even smiled perhaps. Itachi was always so stoic. "I'm not putting him back after the trouble I went through getting him here." She said, making sure to shot a look towards Fugaku, oh, he knew exactly what she meant.

"...Where did he come from?" Itachi asked suddenly, he normally wasn't very quizative, the little seven year old thought he was pretty smart, which indeed he was.

"Uhmm...Suppose we should get this over with." Fugaku sighed, he hoped he had a few more years before he was telling his son about where babies come from.

"Waaaahhhh~!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh! That's my que to leave." Mikoto grinned, thank goodness she had Sasuke as an excuse to get away from that particular conversation. She left for the kitchen to prepare Sasuke a bottle.

"Okay Itachi, why don't you take a seat?" Fugaku suggested. Itachi was having none of it and continued to stand.

"Could you hurry up? I have math homework to finish."  
"Well when a mummy and daddy love each other they...Uhmmm...Come together-"

"Ha!" He heard Mikoto laugh from the kitchen. "Only one of us huh Fu?" She giggled. He caught onto the innuendo and glared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Anyway, as I was saying, when they come together-Not a word woman!- They-"

Mikoto had been feeding Sasuke his bottle, the little tyke was guzzling it down like it was the last food substance on earth. She was still giggling quietly about the conversation she could hear going on in the living room.

Thump

Mikoto blinked, what was that sound? She put Sasuke's bottle down and burped her little one before going to the living room to see what that thump was. When she entered she was greeted by a strange sight, Itachi, it seemed had fainted when the conversation had gotten...Raunchy? Fugaku was kneeling next to his son, fanning him with his hand.

"I told him to sit down." He said with a huff. It looked as though Itachi was coming back to his senses.

When his vision cleared he saw his father hanging over him with a 'I told you to sit down' look, although how he knew that it was that look and not just another one of his dad's weird faces, he didn't know. His mother stood to the left of him with Sasuke in her arms...Now he remembered!

"Back off, you guys are filthy! How...How could you do something like that? Ugh! Disgusting! Revolting! If you think I'm ever doing that with a girl you can think again mister...And mother!" Itachi scampered to his feet and high tailed it away from his creepy parents, straight to the safe haven of his bedroom where the comfort of maths welcomed him.

Back downstairs, the Uchiha couple and Sasuke were still in the same place, looking to where Itachi had just legged it from.

"...Went better than I expected." Mikoto said.

"Only one of us coming eh?" Fugaku sneered. Mikoto eyes widened but she smirked back at him.

"Yup and you can't chase me or yell at me because you'll upset Sasuke." She smiled, always great to have a child as a scape goat. Maybe she wouldn't castrate her husband after all, she could use the 'I have a baby' excuse for years!

**_I love baby Sasuke! I want a baby Sasuke! Who else wants one?! Please review! What would you like to see next? Ja na!_**


	3. He Couldn't Have Gone Far!

**_AN: Third chapter! Back to our little tyke Naruto! How is he getting on now I wonder? If you haven't read the warnings then technically it's your own fault!_**

**_Chapter three: He couldn't have gone far!_**

"I'm back!" Kushina called as she stepped through the front door of her home. She was anxious to be back, worried to see the horrors of what her husband and son could get up to in the short time she had gone to get groceries. It been a year and a half since she had been in labour with her little one, how time flies. She stepped into the living room with the brown paper bag filled with vegetables (and ramen but she'd have to hide that before either of her boys found out that she had it) Minato sat on the leather couch watching a baseball game on TV.

"Hey sweetie, did you get ramen?" Minato asked, turning around to look at his wife with a hopeful look in his eye. Honestly, if he had a tail, it would be wagging like some pathetic puppy. Kushina patted his head for good measure as she passed. She hadn't seen her little boy yet, he was probably fine, yeah, nothing bad could have happened.

"No, where's Naruto? Did he go down for a nap?" She asked, stepping into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Uh, no he was in his play pen but he's not there anymore." She heard Minato say from the living room. The groceries became forgotten about.

"What do you mean he isn't there anymore? Where is he?" She growled, the one time she leaves her husband alone with their toddler and suddenly Naruto's missing, she knew this was a bad idea.

"Will you kill me if I say that I honestly don't know where he is?" The older blond squeaked, he was in so much trouble!

"How could you lose him?! He isn't even two years old! Toddlers don't just vanish Minato! Ooh, I knew we shouldn't have taught him how to walk!" Kushina gushed, worried over her son, she had always been a protective mother, a little too protective in some peoples opinions. The couple scoured the house for their missing son but he was no where to be found.

"Mama!" They heard a tiny voice mutter, both followed the quiet voice into the kitchen, cupboards were cleared and drawers were emptied, still no sight of their son.

"Mama!" The voice said again, both parents turned to the fridge, how the..? Kushina opened the door to their large fridge and sure enough there sat their toddler in his orange shirt and denim shorts covered in a butt load of lifted her sticky son from the bottom of the fridge and shot her husband one of her most powerful glares.

"You, Minato, will pay for this." She growled as she took Naruto up to take a much needed bath. Her son found the entire situation to be extremely funny and she couldn't help but smile as he giggled and clap his yoghurt covered hands together. Her son was the most precious thing to her and Minato, he was the glue that held their little family together, although she wished Naruto had taken his looks from her and not his father. With his spiky blond hair and dazzling blue eyes he was the spitting image of Minato, I suppose he got his mother's nose? Tsunade had fallen in love with Grandson instantly, even Tsunade and Minato were getting on better, only when Naruto was in the room but it was still a start!

"Come on tough guy, let's get you cleaned up." She smiled, placing Naruto onto his feet in the bathroom, she started the water in the bath tub and helped her little one undress. Making sure the bath water wasn't too hot and adding bubbles because that's how Naruto liked it she picked her little bundle up and placed him in the water. "Did you have fun with Daddy?" She asked as she cleaned Naruto up. The young blond nodded while throwing bubbles in the air and splashing, making sure to get his Mommy wet as well.

"Daddy say fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Naruto giggled, prolonging the curse word, much to Kushina's horror. The red head was beyond furious, Naruto only knew four words, Mama, Daddy, fox and now fuck? Oh hell no.

"Minato! Get here now!" She roared, Naruto stopped splashing, even he knew when Daddy was in trouble. Minato peeked his head in the door, he'd lost their son and found him in the fridge, surely there wasn't much worse than that? "Have you heard Naruto's new word?" She asked, Minato shook his head, it was probably something silly, nothing harmful-

"Daddy say fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Naruto giggled once more, Minato's eyes widened, well damn. That was definitely his fault, he unknowingly cursed a lot, especially watching sports and since Kushina hadn't been there to stop him from swearing he must have blurted it out.

"No, no, Naruto, that's a bad word and you shouldn't say bad words. Daddy is bad for saying words like that. Don't do it again okay sport?" Minato said as he kneeled on the floor next to the bath to speak to his son. Naruto just stared at him with wide eyes, what in the world was his Daddy talking about? His attention span at only being nearly two years old wasn't exactly long and soon he was ignoring his Daddy and back to playing with the bubbles.

"That's why Daddy will be sleeping in your room and you'll be sharing with Mummy tonight." Kushina smiled, watching the horror cross Minato's face. He didn't have the chance to defend himself before Naruto began cheering wildly and splashing water every where. He loved sharing the bed with Mummy.

-Time skip-

Later that night as everyone curled up to go to sleep, Kushina and Naruto were very comfortable in the master bedroom on the king sized bed.

Minato however, wasn't so comfortable, thankfully Naruto had grown out of his crib pretty quickly and now had a racing car bed that Mianto was two feet too big for, this was going to be a long night.

_'Must not swear in front of the child, must not swear in front of the child_' was his inner mantra as he tried to get to sleep.

_**I want a Naruto too! Please? Anyone?! Fine, just review and I'll be happy! Ja na!**_


	4. All Kinds Of Mischief

**_AN: New chapter! This one focus' on little Sasuke and how he gets on with Itachi! You should have read the warnings and the disclaimer by now! _**

**_Chapter Four: All Kinds Of Mischief!_**

Uchiha Mikoto hummed a merry tune as she worked away in her kitchen, she could hear Sasuke giggling madly from the next room, no doubt he and Itachi were plotting their next petty crime. Oh yes, her boys had a knack for getting into trouble, usually Itachi would use Sasuke as a scape goat, pinning the blame on the toddler. She sighed, tucking a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, Sasuke was turning two years old tomorrow and honestly, she was more excited than Sasuke himself. Mikoto set down the mixing bowl she had been holding, in favour of retrieving the butter cream icing to decorate the cupcakes she had made earlier. As she turned, piping bag in hand she saw a peculiar but not too surprising sight, a little pale hand was flapping about the counter, trying to reach the cooled cupcakes. She raised herself onto her tiptoes to get a clearer view. There they were, little Sasuke, tongue poking out in concentration trying to reach the treats and Itachi, on all fours on the floor, acting as a stool for his little brother.

_"Ahem._" She sounded with a smile, Sasuke's hand stopped and quickly retracted. Two sets of giggles sounded as the pair bolted from the room. Although Itachi hadn't been keen on Sasuke when Fugaku and herself had first brought him home, as Sasuke had gotten older the brother's were pretty much joined at the hip. They played together, played tricks together and learned together, Mikoto was glad that her sons were not only brothers but they were also friends.

"Sasuke, this is the plan, I'll keep a look out and all you need to do is put this on Daddy's face, okay?" Itachi instructed, Sasuke nodded eagerly, clapping his little hands together, Itachi handed him a small silver tray. Sasuke laughed quietly as he stepped into the living room where his Daddy was sleeping in the arm chair, he tiptoed quietly, sneaking closer and closer. He clambered on to the stool where his Daddy lay his feet and inched the silver tray closer and closer to his Daddy's face.

"Rawwwr!" His Daddy yelled suddenly, scaring Sasuke half to death, the littlest Uchiha scrambled to get away, tray still in his hands, with him only being nearly two years old he wasn't exactly steady on his feet and soon tripped, resulting in him getting a face full of the contents of the tray, whipped cream. Itachi watched from the sidelines, he couldn't decide whether the plan had failed or not since he still got a good laugh out of it. Sasuke didn't like being covered in whipped cream and decided to show his discomfort by screaming loudly, Mikoto was there in a second, that was bad time for Fugaku to pick up the forgotten tray.

"Fugaku! What did you do?!" Mikoto yelled, Fugaku looked around him, his son was lying on the floor crying with a face full of whipped cream and he was towering over his son, tray in hand, it didn't look good.

"I swear I didn't do anything! They were trying to prank_ me!_ I just wanted to get him back!" Fugaku protested, dropping the tray onto the floor, it's remaining contents spilling onto the cream carpet, he was now in even _more_ trouble. The eldest Uchiha sighed, there was no point in arguing with his wife, she always won in the end. Sasuke soon recovered and joined Itachi in the hallway and out of sight, the pair watched and laughed as their Daddy was given a stern talking to.

_"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Sasuke, happy birthday to you~!"_ The family sang, Sasuke smiled in glee as he blew his hardest to make the candles on his cakes extinguish. Sasuke looked around the room, even his Uncle Madara and Uncle Obito had showed up. Itachi sat at the far end of the room looking less than happy. Sasuke didn't like it when Itachi was unhappy. The two year old had already opened all of his gifts and he picked up one of the many toys cars he had received. He toddled over to his sulking brother and held out the toy car for him to take. His older brother gave him a strange look.

"'Tachi have!" Sasuke smiled. "We play races!" He offered, his vocabulary was very good for a two year old. Itachi smiled and took the car from his brother, soon the pair were both racing around the living room, their imaginations keeping them amused.

Itachi had decided a long time ago that he liked his younger brother, yeah, he liked him.

**_Sasuke! Y U SO CUTE! This wasn't even that hard to like because Sasuke is so easy to work with when he's young! It's when he hits puberty that he becomes a nuisance! Hope you enjoyed, remember to review, I know a lot of you haven't been! Cheeky, cheeky! Ja na!_**


	5. School Starts

**_AN: Another new chapter! We're back with little Naruto (I'll get to Sasuke don't panic) and end on a high note! You'll just need to wait and see! If you haven't the warnings and disclaimer then I am very disappointed in you!_**

**_Chapter Five: School Starts!_**

"Naruto, sweetie, you have to go to school." Kushina smiled sweetly, she was mentally exhausted, having tried to get Naruto to remove himself from the kitchen chair he was currently clutching onto. The little blond tyke gripped the chair even harder, he was _not_ moving!

"No! Granpa says that school is where kids have to do work and not play! I want to play! Granpa says that Mommies and Daddies leave their kids there and don't come back! I'm not going!" Naruto yelled, scrunching his eyes closed tightly. Kushina sighed, trust Minato's father, Jiraiya, to tell Naruto something like that. The red head had run out of ideas, luckily, or not so much, she didn't know, Minato decided to enter the room, morning paper in hand.

"Honey, help me." She sighed tiredly, Mianto looked at the scene in front of him and smiled, he knew exactly what was going on. He folded his paper and placed it on the dining table. He knelt down, to be at the same level as his son.

"Naruto, you don't need to be worried about school. School's the best! You meet lot's of new people and make friends who you can play with. Plus I heard that you get to colour pictures but we'll keep that a secret ne?" Minato winked, Naruto visibly relaxed and relinquished his hold on the chair. Kushina smiled, finally.

"Really? Is that true Mommy?" The young one asked, his bright blue eyes shining hopefully up to his mother. Kushina nodded and joined her hisband kneeling on the floor.

"Mmhmm, that's right. Don't worry, Mommy will come in with you and pick you up when it's time to go home. Oh and don't listen to Granpa anymore okay?" She smiled, holding her hand out for the little one to take. Naruto took the hand hesitantly and let his mother lead him to his bedroom to get dressed. "Okay, since it's your first day you can wear whatever you like!" She grinned. Naruto already had his perfect out fit in mind, his favourite fox club t-shirt and his orange shorts. "Daddy promised that he would drive you to school." Kushina said, Naruto's eyes lit up even further.

"Can we take the mucky truck? Pleeeeease!" The young blond begged, Kushina sighed, the family had two cars, a nice, clean family car and then Minato's big muddy truck, she really wished he would at least clean the thing once in a while.

"Of course we can buddy! We got to leave now so be quick!" Minato announced as he walked past Naruto's bedroom door. The little tyke grinned madly before making a mad dash to the door, he suddenly skidded to a halt, he had forgotten the most important thing! He ran back to his bed and reached under the pillow and pulled his most favourite thing ever. The goggles his Granpa has given him when he came back from a long trip. He placed them over his forehead, now he was ready to leave. He bolted down the stairs and into the living room where his parents stood waiting.

"We have a surprise for you so close your eyes!" His Mommy said cheerfully, Naruto loved surprises and scrunched his eyes closed tightly. "Okay…Open them!" He heard, his eyes shot open and he was greeted with the most awesome sight ever.

"Wow! It's NinjaTown! Cool!" He grinned at the box and bag his Mommy was holding, each decorated with the characters of his favourite show, NinjaTown. "What is it?" He asked, although it was cool he had no idea what they were or what they were for. His parents laughed.

"It's a back pack and lunch box, you also get a little case to keep all your pencils and crayons in." Kushina explained. "You have to take it to school everyday." She finished. She helped Naruto put the back pack on and explained to him that she had already put his lunch into the lunch box. It was time to leave. The family exited the house and headed over to the muddy truck. Minato helped his son into the large four by four and buckled him in to his child's seat. The drive to school was a short one, Naruto bounced nervously in the back, he was excited for school but scared at the same time. Soon they were parked up into front of the school, many kids and parents buzzed about. Minato helped Naruto out of the car.

"Mommies going to take you inside and I'll be back to pick you up later, okay champ?" He said, Naruto nodded wordlessly and took a hold of his Mommies hand. Kushina lead the terrified toddler into the school and to his class. They were gretted by a brown haired man.

"Hello, I'm Umino Iruka, I'll be this class' teacher for the rest of the year, who might this be?" Iruka asked, kneeling to be at Naruto's level. The blond hid himself behind his mother's leg, Kushina giggled.

"This is Naruto, say hello honey, don't forget your manners." She said, a gentle sterness to her voice. Naruto peeked his head out and muttered a quick hello before shuffling back.

"Hello Naruto, I'll be your teacher, you and everyone else in class have to call me Iruka-Sensei. Why don't you come over and meet some of the kids who'll be in your class?" Iruka offered with a smile, Naruto relaxed and came out of hiding.

"It's okay sweetie, Mommy is right behind you." Kushina smiled, Naruto smiled along with her and followed Iruka into the mass of young children. Lot's of kids said hello to Naruto but one little boy caught his attention.

"Hey! You have the same backpack thingy as me!" He called with a grin, the dark haired boy turned and noticed that yes, they did have the same NinjaTown back packs. Naruto looked the boy over, he had really pale skin and dark, almost black eyes but he noticed something irregular. "Hey…You have really weird hair. How does it stick up like that?" He asked innocently. The pale boy glared and a rosy blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"My hair isn't weird! Your face is weird!" The boy replied angrily. Naruto knew he was talking about the marks on his cheeks, Daddy called them whiskers, Mommy called them birth marks.

"Mommy! That boy said my face is weird!" Naruto wailed, calling his mother to defend him.

"He said my hair was weird first!" The boy shouted, trying to defend himself. Kushina turned from speaking with Iruka to see what was going on.

"Kushina? Uzumaki Kushina, is that you?" A dark haired woman gasped, Kushina noticed her immediately.

"Oh my goodness! Mikoto? Haha, I haven't seen you since college! How are you?" She asked. Mikoto and herself had been very close friends throughout school and even attended the same college, after college both found work and began their own lives, they hadn't seen each other in years. The ladies talked and talked, forgetful of their feuding sons.

"Mommy! That kid said my face was weird." Naruto whined, pulling on his Mommies dress to get her attention. Kushina looked down at her teary eyed son.

"Is he your boy? Aw! He's so cute!" Mikoto cooed, Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Mom, he said my hair was weird first!" The little boy told. Mikoto put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sasuke, mind your manners." She reprimanded.

"Is this your little one? Gosh, he has your eyes and your dark hair. I wish Naruto looked more like me." Kushina sighed. Mikoto giggled.

"He certainly has your nose." Again Kushina sighed.

"Sasuke, this is my friend Kushina and this is her son now, say hello properly please." Mikoto asked. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks but held out his hand in greeting, just like his Dad had taught him to do. Naruto looked at him strangely before bumping his fist into Sasuke's finger tips. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said politely, withdrawing his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Hey, you wanna play ninjas with me?" Naruto asked excitedly, Sasuke agreed with a shrug of his shoulders and the two set off to play their little game.

"Looks like they'll be friends just like us." Mikoto smiled, watching the two boys play.

"Yeah and you know how much we bickered and fought." Kushina laughed. The pair continued to talk with each other as their sons played away, Kushina looked at the pair, yeah, Naruto was going to be just fine if he had a friend like Sasuke.

**_Sorry this update took so long! I've been busy with job interviews all week! I'm exhausted but I'll have another chapter up very quickly to make up for it! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Ja na!_**


End file.
